The invention relates to a multifunctional display and control device for a motor vehicle, and the use of such a device.
Because of the use of more luxury features in automobiles, each requiring controls, multifunctional control devices are being employed. In such devices, after selection of a feature or a menu, the respective control function for the feature is assigned to the device, and functions corresponding to the selected menu or a menu function are represented on a display.
A multifunctional control device for a motor vehicle is disclosed in European patent EP 366,132 B1, wherein a single bidirectional rotary switch having an axial motion is used for selecting function groups and setting them, by means of the Enter function, and then selecting the appropriate function from the respective function group in the same way. However, particularly with a large number of regulating or supplementary features to be controlled, manipulating only one single control element for function groups as well as for individual functions may permit errors in selection to occur, and due to concentration on the control surface the operator may be distracted from what is going on around him. In addition, a return function is only possible by multiple actuations of the rotary switch, turning to an additional field of the control surface and actuation of the Enter key.
A multifunctional control device is likewise described in German Patent DE 35 14 438, which has a display beside which there are arranged control elements to which functions are assigned, which control the selection of supplementary devices to be controlled, as well as a menu or a function of the supplementary device. The assigned supplementary device, menu or function is shown clearly to the user on the display.
In addition, WO 98/09846 discloses a generic multifunctional display and control device wherein a variety of actuating elements are provided for selection of the devices to be controlled and control of the functions of the individual devices. There the actuating elements for the individual functions are arranged independent of the display device and are designed for example as shaft encoders/pressure transducers or rocker switches, by means of which the functions represented on the display device can be selected on or off.
Additionally, European patent application EP 701,926 A2 discloses a multifunctional control device wherein only the selection of individual functions subordinate to particular function groups is effected by means of a bidirectional rotary switch. Additional control elements assigned to the respective function groups, without double or multiple assignment, are provided for the selection of specific function groups. Since there is no double assignment of control elements for access to primary function groups (menus), maintenance of the clear arrangement of control elements makes it possible for even inexperienced persons to work with the multifunctional control device without being distracted from what is going on around them.
The object of the invention is to provide a multifunctional display and control device that is easy to use and provides an improved display of the selected menu and/or function assignment, and can be used by inexperienced operators, as well as a method for operating such a display and control device.
According to the invention, a variety of menus and/or functions are assigned to control elements on the basis of selected menu and/or function levels, while within a menu or function level, a menu or a function is permanently assigned to the respective control elements. The display is designed in several parts, one part of the display field representing an information panel on which is presented information pertaining to the selected menu or function and optionally, important information pertaining to other function groups. Function and/or status displays are generated clearly on the remaining part of the display field in such a way that they are each assigned to a control element, which has been assigned to control the respective function in this selection menu.
According to a refinement of the invention, one of the functions displayed in the remaining display field and assigned to a control elements is a function for return to a superior menu.
For improved discrimination between information that is presented on the information panel and function and status displays, the display presentation is effected virtually three-dimensionally so that the information panel presentation contrasts with function and/or status displays by visual depth.
In addition, at least one of the function and/or status displays may be positioned in functional and/or spatial relationship with a corresponding display in the information panel.
A preferred refinement of the invention further provides that selected and/or selectable functions and/or status displays are visually highlighted. For example an apparent cone of light, which has its optical origin, i.e., the point of its highest light density, near the corresponding assigned control element, may be used.
In another embodiment of the invention the information panel and the rest of the display field is shown clearly displayed with a function-and status-link using a variation in display characteristics, such as color, brightness, contrast and size.
In addition to the control elements to which control functions are assigned according to the selected menu, or selected function, and whose respective applicable control function is shown clearly on a portion of the display field, additional control elements may also be provided. In one embodiment this is a bidirectional rotary knob, by means of which further additional functions, as well as the control functions that are already selectable with existing control elements, are controllable.
The multifunctional display and control device according to the invention may be used for a wide variety of devices in a motor vehicle. These may be luxury features such as navigation devices, audio and television sets, on-board computers and entertainment devices. The invention may also be used for adjusting motor vehicle components and for control and display of diagnostic devices of the vehicle.
The invention is described below in detail by way of examples.